


Infinitly Finite

by Yukito



Category: Roswell (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: If you like Infinity War, there's two little snippets from the aftermath of the movie. This was written for someone so there's a crossover at the end which you can feel free to ignore if you want or read and be confused.





	Infinitly Finite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trudy/gifts).



> Spoilers for Infinity War

"No, no I won't _hold_. I. want. to. talk. to. Happy." May's voice was terse as she stood there in her apartment on the phone with a number she had found in Peter's room relating to Stark. She felt as though she were getting the run-around and she was _not_ having it. " **Happy**! H. A. P. P. Y. How hard can this be?!"

May turned and offered a tight smile to Ned who stood there with his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. It was the kind of smile every adult gave a kid when they were trying to pretend they were in control, but really they were spiraling hard and fast.

Ned stood there listening to May on the phone. He was trying to keep quiet, but it was hard. "Do they know where Peter is? Did he go to Wakanda? I bet he's just in Wakanda." Ned's voice was tight around the edges, but he was trying to sound positive. Peter was smart and Spider-man was indestructible. He had to be alright. 

Ned held his breath as it seemed like suddenly someone who had something to say was talking to May. She paused and stared off in the distance for a moment, listening. He couldn't read her face. It was so _neutral_. 

Finally she lowered the phone from her ear and turned to look at Ned square on. Her eyes looked sad. 

"Is Peter alright?"

May's lips frowned a little. "I'm sorry Ned, He-"

Ned didn't know what was happening until it was over. Until May was nothing but ash and that ash, too, disappeared. Ned stood there in the empty apartment that was like his second home, alone. 

"M-May?"

Silence.

"...Peter...?"

~*~*~

Tony sat in the middle of the ruins of Titan staring off at the rubble, waiting, willing for it to be his turn. This was all his fault. Maybe if he hadn't ever encourage Peter Parker to be a super hero, he would still be alive right now. Maybe if he had been more careful about Vision, everyone would be alive right now. 

Why had he been spared?

Stark knew the answer - he deserved this. He deserved to live with the weight of these people on his shoulders. Dying would be too easy.

He closed his eyes and when he did, he could still hear Peter's voice.

_Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good. I don't - I don't know what's happening._

_I don't want to go! I don't want to go! Sir, **please** Please, I don't want to go. I don't want to go._

_Tony, I'm sorry._

~*~*~

He had felt it before it started to happen. He could feel it happening to his cells. It was painful and not like how the others had seemed. 

Peter could feel himself disappearing.

Tony held onto him as he fell, unable to hold himself up. There were so many things he still wanted to do. So many things he wanted to say. So many things...

"Tony, I'm sorry."

As Peter felt parts of his body unravel. As he saw the look on Stark's face of anguish, something turned his gaze. He couldn't move much, but he looked off, away from Tony to the side.

Someone familiar. Someone he thought had been a dream in a moment of time. 

Her long brown hair fell passed her shoulders and she was in a white dress as she knelt down beside him. Her hand pressed against his cheek and she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. 

"It's okay, Peter." Liz's voice whispered in his ear. "We'll be together."

And then he was gone.


End file.
